


Anniversary

by parkchoongjaes



Series: Kyodeng [1]
Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkchoongjaes/pseuds/parkchoongjaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing says "I love you" like overpriced golf balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Dongwan was always quite stubborn, except for when he dealt with Hyesung. So when the lead singer asked for a set of a golf balls (disgustingly) cutely, he gave in and ordered it off the duty free catalogue Hyesung sent along with the crude note. He never understood why his boyfriend was so into the sport, in fact, he found it absolutely boring. Where’s the joy in sinking a golf ball into a hole? he thought. Nevertheless, he threw in some golf clubs so the man wouldn’t pester him to buy more golf crap. 

“Hey! You there Hyesung?” 

Dongwan entered his apartment he now shared with Hyesung. Even though he was picky about sharing his living space, he found Hyesung to be a great addition to his home. He set down the new golf clubs that were left at the door. 

It was little too quiet for him to be comfortable, Hyesung was always singing, or talking on the phone, or making some other form of racket. 

“Hyesung?” he called out again. 

He moved into the living room, only to be stopped in his tracks. Oh he found Hyesung alright. 

On the ground struggling to do his last round of pushups. The younger had been working out for six months, and the results were there. His sun kissed body slick with sweat, his defined arm muscles contracting with every push, his loose gym shirt revealing a side view of his toned chest. It all sent Dongwan in a daze, who dreamed of reaching over and getting a taste of his boyfriend’s efforts. Of course he enjoyed his boyfriend’s old, more innocent body; but this was a welcomed change. He wanted to take pleasure in feeling every curve of muscle that the other to offer, letting his lips glide over them. He needed to hold the other close, and explore his lover’s wonderful back while they made sweet, sweet, love—

“Dongwan?”

Dongwan snapped out of his lewd daydream. 

“You’re getting sweat on the hardwood again.” he mumbled. 

“I’ll wipe it up alright...I can’t believe I left my dream apartment to be bossed around by you.” Hyesung whined.

Dongwan chuckled, teasing his boyfriend was half the fun. 

Hyesung got up from the floor, eyeing the golf clubs that were behind Dongwan.

“What’s this?”

He quickly moves past his boyfriend to further examine his present, Dongwan is too amused to be offended. 

It’s always magical when Hyesung’s eyes fill with glee. He wastes no time getting the clubs out of the golf bag, admiring each one, holding them very delicately. After a while he sighs and places them back into the bag.

“Thanks, I love them.”

Dongwan’s leaning against a wall, a shy smile tugging at his lips. 

“Don’t mention it.”

The taller man looked back at the clubs, and then at Dongwan. Was it right to just accept the clubs too? The golf balls were already a present. 

“Is there a way for me to pay you back?”

Dongwan waved Hyesung off, pulling out his phone to check his text messages. 

“No, just forget about it babe.”

Argh, Dongwan is so stubborn. He went over to where Dongwan was, taking the opportunity to hold him by the waist. Dongwan fussed, a shy smile on his lips again. 

“Hyesung, go away, I’m checking my mail.” he lied. 

“Mhm. Anyways, how about we go out for dinner tonight? My treat.” Hyesung offered as he lightly pecked his boyfriend’s forehead. 

Dongwan put away his phone and looked up at Hyesung. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea, they haven’t spent time alone since their comeback. And with him pursuing his acting career, they had to skip celebrating their anniversary last week. Hyesung insisted it was okay, but he could tell how hurt he was in his eyes. Hyesung was always so protective of his feelings, Dongwan wished he would be more open with them, was it a crime for him to say how he really felt? 

He wrapped his arms around Hyesung in a tight hug.

“Sure, we’ll make it a late anniversary date.” 

Hyesung pulled Dongwan away so he could face him, hands still on his waist. 

“You know what happens after dinner...right?” 

Dongwan smirked, letting his hand bravely sneak up Hyesung’s gym shirt and feel his taut stomach.

“Rough late aniversary sex?” 

The tan man received a playful smack on his cheek.

“Yeah right, a golf course near us just opened and I want test out my new gear.”

**Author's Note:**

> for my darling vanessa~ who is sadly gyodeng deprived ;;
> 
> based off this dumb note hyesung wrote to dongwan:
> 
> http://malpabo.tumblr.com/post/122073141856/on-note-1-to-my-dearest-dongwan-if-you-open


End file.
